TMNT: The Greatest Evils (film)
TMNT: The Greatest Evils is a 1997 American-Canadian action comedy film based on the comic book characters the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It acts as another semi-sequel to the 1990 live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film. The film was produced by Sanford Productions, Golden Films, and Golden Harvest and distributed by Troma's 50th Street Films. Some parts of the plot were recycled from . Plot Donatello, in his next mutation form, saves two cosmonauts (played by real-life cosmonauts and ) whose ship was thrown off course by a meteor shower, then returns to their abandoned train station home in normal form. Meanwhile, while "sewercombing" the Turtles' original sewer home, Mona Lisa uncovers the mutagen canister that transformed the turtles, and removes a vinyl record in a package a few meters away. While playing it, she discovers a recorded message left by Professor Jordan Perry (voiced by David Warner) states that its powers are too uncontrollable and must be helped with retro-mutagen. Unwilling to sell the portion of the sewer to the New York Subway, Splinter decides to spoil the Turtles. After ordering a pizza from a restaurant and some milk from a milk delivery service (with the milk delivery man being played by Splinter's voice actor Peter Renaday (possibly a homage to Renaday voicing the French milkman driver in The Aristocats?)), Mona Lisa and Raphael decide to go out on a walk together. After almost being hit by a train, they are warned not to walk on the non-abandoned rails. REST TBA!!!! Cast Live actors * Margot Kidder as April O'Neil * Florian Schneider as Casey Jones * Sofia Rotaru as The Shredder/Super Shredder * Hal Rayle as Baxter Stockman * Marshall Efron as Pat Johnson Voice cast * Brian Tochi as Leonardo * Robbie Rist as Michaelangelo * James Eric Anzalone as Donatello * Robert F. Paulsen III as Raphael * Rich Little as Kirby * Peter Renaday as Splinter * Jake Sanford as The Shredder (Super Shredder form only) * Kristian Michaels as Mona Lisa Puppeteers * Karen Prell as Leonardo (face performance) ** John Charles MacKenzie as Leonardo (in-suit performer) *** Ernie Reyes, Jr. as Leonardo (in-suit martial arts stunt double) * Joey Mazzarino as Michelangelo (face performance) ** Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Michaelangelo (in-suit performer) *** Dai-won Moon as Michaelangelo (in-suit martial arts stunt double) * Bruce Lanoil as Raphael (face performance) ** Phil Nibbelink as Raphael (in-suit performer) *** Jinichi Kawakami as Raphael (in-suit martial arts stunt double, credited as Giorgione Smithee) * Jake Sanford as Donatello (face performance) ** James Eric Anzalone as Donatello (in-suit performer) *** Stephen K. Hayes as Donatello (in-suit martial arts stunt double) * Caroll Spinney as Splinter (principal puppetry) ** Members of the Ottawa Puppetry Club as Splinter (assistant puppetry) *** César Rodríguez Luna as Splinter (in-suit martial arts stunt double and peformer for scenes as "super mutant rat") **** Robert Stainton as Splinter ("half-suit" performer in some scenes) * Bob Bejan as Kirby (face performance) ** Marie Forleo as Kirby (in-suit performer, credited as Marie F. Smithee) *** Hiroshi Fujioka as Kirby (in-suit martial arts stunt double, credited as George Spelvin) * Jake Sanford as Mona Lisa (face performance) ** Kristian Michaels as Mona Lisa (in suit performer) Category:Films